Caught Unawares
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: She was a ninja, for goodness sake. How on earth did he manage to catch her unaware? Springkinkfest Prompt for September 1st


Title: Caught Unaware

Characters: Kasumi/Ryu

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Dead or Alive. Team Ninja owns Dead or Alive and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: She was a ninja, for goodness sake. How on earth did he manage to catch her unaware?

A/N: Prompt for September 1st – Kasumi/Ryu – Skinny Dipping – 'He caught her bathing in the lake'

Timeline: Anytime…I guess

Word Count: 1,498

Betaed: Nope

Caught Unaware

Ryu Hayabusa frowned as he stopped in his tracks before scanning the area around him. All he could see were trees and flowers but he could have sworn he heard someone singing. He made to continue on his path only to hear the singing once more.

Turning around, he looked in the direction he knew that would take him to the lake that was nearby. He used to frequent there when he was a kid with his father. With quick feet and years of training in stealth, he disappeared.

Kasumi sang softly to herself as she dove under the water before coming back up, relishing the feel of the cool and clean water over her skin. When she spotted the lake, she could hardly believe her luck. She had spent the last few days on the run from her clan and only had managed to lose them.

Providing they didn't pick up her scent, she was safe for a good few more days, something she was planning on taking advantage of with this lake. Although, she could swear it looked familiar, she ignored it as she stripped off completely and jumped in.

Too engrossed in the moment, she failed to hear the figure making their way toward the edge of the lake, his head shaking in amusement when he spotted the 'intruder'.

"Kasumi," she heard a familiar male voice greet. With a shriek, Kasumi spun around and saw Ryu standing near the edge of the lake with his arms crossed. His expression was stern but she could swear that there was a hint of amusement in those green eyes.

How did he manage to sneak up on her? She was a ninja, for goodness sake!

"You do realise that this isn't exactly a safe spot to go swimming, right?" Ryu continued on, seemly unaware that she was naked in the water. She couldn't fault him as she made sure the water came up to her neck, blocking off his view. She was quite close to the waterfall, the ripples blurring any view he could see.

"Where did you come from?" she hissed. Ryu arched an eyebrow.

"Kasumi, you do realise that this lake is within the Hayabusa village, right?" he asked. Startled, Kasumi looked around once more as understanding dawned on her why it had seemed familiar. She would come here when she was younger and she wanted to get away from being a ninja for the day. Ryu sighed as he understood. "You were being chased again, weren't you?" Kasumi refused to answer him and he nodded.

"I thought I had lost them but they must have recognised that they were about to cross the Hayabusa's lands and backed off. I kept running," she explained. Ryu nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you to the village. Muramasa would be glad to see you again and he will make sure you are unharmed," he told her. Kasumi blushed as she remembered her state of undress.

"I can't," she hurried out. Ryu arched an eyebrow and she blushed even harder, shaking her head. "Just trust me on this, Ryu. I can't come out of the water…not while you're standing there." Ryu frowned, unsure of what was causing this hesitancy when he spotted something white out of the corner of his eye.

Turning his head, he saw Kasumi's white outfit, the ones he really liked that she wore although he would never admit that out loud, when he spotted something else. White knickers.

Understanding dawned on him as he looked at Kasumi once more, who flushed even harder when she saw Ryu had spotted her clothes.

"Oh," he stumbled out, wishing that he didn't suddenly feel like he was a school boy again. "Yeah, oh," echoed Kasumi wryly before she giggled at the absurdity of the situation. Ryu just stared at her, unsure why she was laughing. "Sorry," she shook her head, "it just reminded me of the time you caught me bathing when we were younger." Ryu was hit with the memory of catching Kasumi skinny dipping back then.

He felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered lecturing her on disappearing before he realised that she was standing in front of him naked. It had taken him a while to be able to look at Kasumi without blushing furiously, something that had attracted the attention of his and her parents as they tried to get answers out of their children.

"At least you didn't have your father trying to give you the talk thinking that we had kissed," Ryu muttered under his breath. Kasumi giggled as she lifted herself slightly out of the water, her breasts still hidden.

"My mother did," Kasumi corrected before she shrugged, a move that drew Ryu's eyes lower as the water rippled around her. "I eventually admitted that you caught me swimming in the lake. It took a while to calm down from her laughing jag before she told me that it could have been worse, you could have joined me that night." Ryu's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kasumi, hearing the vague challenge in her tone.

"You know what…I think I might like a swim today," Ryu suddenly changed the tables on her. Kasumi gaped at him as he removed his top, revealing a muscular chest to her view. She opened her mouth to protest, her cheeks flaming, when his hands moved down to his trousers and he started pulling them off.

Squeaking, Kasumi spun around so her back was toward the stripping man as she tried to control her blush. She started when she heard a splash and looked over her shoulder warily to see Ryu was no longer in sight. Alarmed, Kasumi turned around only to squeal when she felt something tug at her ankle, pulling her under the water.

Sputtering, she came back up and glared at the culprit in front of her who was watching with an amused smile.

"Jerk," she muttered without heat. Ryu just chuckled.

"Come on Kasumi, you can't issue a challenge like that and not expect me to take it up," Ryu teased her as he reached out one hand, tugging on a lock of her wet hair. Kasumi shifted so she was further away from Ryu.

"I did not challenge you," Kasumi retorted, trying her hardest to keep her desire for the man under control. Ryu just arched an eyebrow, amused as ever when it came to Kasumi acting coy.

He moved in closer, watching as she darted away from him, swimming to the other side of the lake. So, that's how she wanted to play. Ryu swam toward her.

"Come on Kasumi…you knew that I would join you…after all, you wanted me to." She flushed brilliantly at his implication before she reached out and hit him on the shoulder.

"No I didn't," she hissed back. "All I said that my mother said you could have joined me that night, not today!"

His hands shot out quickly underwater and gripped her hips. She squeaked as she felt herself being pulled toward Ryu.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice barely higher than a whisper as his head moved down closer to hers, his lips brushing against hers in a feather-light kiss.

"Ryu…" she stammered, trying to keep a hold of her senses.

"Come on Kasumi…" he teased her even further before he lifted his head so he could look into her light brown eyes with his dark green ones. Kasumi decided Ryu wasn't the only one who could play this game.

"I don't think I have to admit to anything," she informed him, primly as possible as she could while in close proximity with the young man. He chuckled as he moved in closer, his bare body brushing up against hers.

Kasumi's cheeks brightened as she turned her head away. Taking the chance, Ryu leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her neck, at the juncture where her neck and collarbone met. He heard a soft sigh from Kasumi but she tried to pull herself away from him but he held on tighter.

He began kissing his way up her neck as her hands came to his chest, trying to push him away until he reached the spot he knew that turned her to goo. With a soft gasp, her hands slid over his shoulders and into his hair, holding him close.

"You drive me crazy," he breathed into her ear before taking the earlobe between his teeth and nibbled softly. Kasumi just chuckled, both out of amusement and desire as she turned her head to stare at her lover. They two of them had gotten together when she had found a safe place for her to hide and he stumbled upon her.

Since then, they hadn't had the chance to see each other thank to her clan chasing her.

"Hmm, missed you too," Kasumi whispered against his lips before he took them into his once more, reaffirming their love for each other.

The End


End file.
